Armor
Armor is a feature is Notoriety that protects your health from damage. The player has a white circle, which is armor, laying over the green circle, which is health. Armor is also the extra layer damage the players can take before going down to health. The player always starts off with a suit, and can buy other armors that increase in armor points but lower concealment. For each rising difficulty from Normal, the armor is increased by x1 for a max of 5x armor on Nightmare. Suit The suit is the armor that all players start with, but not really an armor. It's armor is quite low, making the player's armor breaks in a few shots. It's dodge is the highest in the game, along with the highest concealment, highest speed and run speed, which can be used to run to areas quickly, and stamina, which runs out quite slowly. Tips for the Suit * Because of it's dodge being highest in the game, this makes it viable for players to use in a dodge build. * It's very high concealment, walk speed, and stamina can also be viable for players to use in a stealth build with the right skills and weapons. Lightweight Vest The Lightweight Vest is an armor that players can buy, and it's usually their first choice. It's armor is higher than the suit, so players can take a few more shots before their armor breaks. It's other stats are slightly worse than the suit, but can be manageable. It is often considered the best armor in the game, considering its speed, which is the same as the Suit, its cheap price, and good survivability. It works well with Bullseye aced. Tips for the Lightweight Vest Because of it's armor balanced with dodge, this can be used in a hybrid build (aka a build that balances armor and dodge) with the right skills and weapons. * This also can be used for the Do NOT Be Alarmed badge (or the Tactical Vest). Tactical Vest The Tactical Vest is a armor that is a bit more expensive than the Lightweight Vest, but because of its higher armor, it can take a few more shots before the player's armor gets broken. It's other stats are a bit worse than the Lightweight Vest, but still can be manageable. Tips for the Tactical Vest * Because of its bit more armor balanced with dodge, this can be used in a hybrid build with the right skills and weapons, but players might grab the Lightweight Vest instead due to its lower price and the almost the same viability. * This is the optimal choice players use (or the Lightweight Vest) for the Do NOT Be Alarmed badge. Heavy Tactical Vest The Heavy Tactical Vest is a armor that is quite expensive to unlock, but the higher armor can be beneficial to some players. It is usually unused by players because of it's non-existent dodge and low stats, but can be manageable to some. Tips for the Heavy Tactical Vest * This has armor, but due to it's non existent dodge, this is not recommended to use in a hybrid build, but still can be used with the Bullseye skill, able to regenerate armor with headshots. * This can be used in a run for the Do NOT Be Alarmed badge, but don't expect it to give you low detection. Kevlar Jacket The Kevlar Jacket is a armor that is quite expensive to buy, new players might have a difficult time getting this unless they know how to play. It's armor points is good, making it good for lower difficulties. It's other stats, like other armor, are worse, but the armor points somewhat makes it up for it. Tips for Kevlar Jacket * Because of it's armor, it can be viable for a armor build, but it is recommended for players to grab the Combined Tactical Vest or Improved Combined Tactical Vest. Combined Tactical Vest The Combined Tactical Vest is a armor that is the 2nd most expensive armor in the game, behind the Improved Combined Tactical Vest. It's armor is again, the 2nd best in the game, but its other stats are the 2nd worst (except stamina), but the armor makes up for it. Tips for Combined Tactical Vest * Due to it's armor, it can be viable for a armor build, but if the players have the option, it is recommended that the players grab the Improved Combined Tactical Vest instead. Improved Combined Tactical Vest The Improved Combined Tactical Vest (or most players like to call it ICTV), is the most expensive armor in the game. It has the most armor points out of any armor. It requires the Armorer skill to unlock. It's other stats severely lack, but the amount of armor really makes up for it. It is however the slowest armor in the game, clocking it at 9 speed, and a pitiful 15 run speed. Carrying bags with this on is not recommended, as it will take you a while to get to the bag drop-off point. You will often see players level 70-90 with this on, simply because of the armor points. Tips for the Improved Combined Tactical Vest * Because of it having the most armor points in the game, players usually take this as the go-to armor for an armor build. Tips and Tricks * If you use any armor, it is recommended to use Bullseye aced due to armor bonus from headshots. * The best armor to use is the Lightweight Vest because of it's high movement speed, 30% base dodge, and stamina. However if you are going for a Dodge build you should only use the Suit. Conclusion Overall, it comes up to taste on what the player wants. If it's for a stealth/dodge build, the player usually takes the Suit. If it's a hybrid build, the player usually takes either Lightweight Vest and Tactical Vest. If it's for a armor build, the player usually goes for the ICTV, or if they are on a budget, the Combined Tactical Vest or the Kevlar Jacket. Category:Gameplay Category:Player gear